Always?
by EvilMayDie64
Summary: AU. Six years ago, Jon Snow was banished from Viserys Targaryen' service after he found his brief love affair with his sister, Daenerys. So what happens when they meet again, as monarchs?


It's been more than two years since Jon Snow left Winterfell to cross the Narrow Sea, leaving Westeros and it's enmity for bastards behind him. Since then, he had been with the last Targaryens, Viserys and Daenerys, serving them as some kind of squire. At first, the two were hostile towards him, since his family has brought the downfall of the Targaryen dinasty in what they called the "War of the Usurper", but Magister Ilyrio Mopatis has convinced them that Jon had nothing to do with the rebellion, that his bastard status expells him from House Stark right from the start. If truth be told, Jon looked more Targaryen than Stark, having their silver-blonde hair, worn long, and dark purple eyes. This certainly didn't mean anything. Half if not all the people in Lys had that features without being related to the Targaryens in any way.

Viserys disliked him, but Daenerys, at first cold, learned to open up to him and they became really good friends. Secretly, Jon fell in love with Dany the fist time he laid eyes on her and was struggling to control his feelings.

Sometimes, Jon found himself missing Winterfell, missing his brothers, missing Arya. He even missed his other sister, Sansa, who was nothing but cold to him. Those bittersweet memories were filled with pain every time he thought of Lady Catelyn's hatefull look and he let them go without a second thought.

He was talking a walk just in the gardens outside Ilyrio's manse. The heat in Pentos was more than unbearable for a Westerosi, especially for a man of the North, but Jon got used to it.

Viserys was always chattering about how he will one day get back the Iron Throne and slay the traitors who raised up against his father, Aerys II, the Mad King. Such smalltalk for a small man. He doesn't even know how to wield a sword.

Suddenly, Jon was pulled out of his thoughts by a noise inside the manse. He rushed inside, saw Viserys screaming at his sister. Not again!

"How dare you speak to me with insolence! I am the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, you fucking slut."

"It won't happen again, brother. I promise!", she said.

"Your promises worth nothing, sweet sister. You've woken the dragon! Do you know what happens when you wake the dragon? Do you?!". Viserys did not wait for Dany's response to hit her.

Jon was tired to see the one he loved beaten up like that. He drew his sword.

"Get off her, Viserys! Or I'll make you taste my blade", he said.

"How dare you, lowly bastard, threaten the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms?", Viserys spun back.

"I dare! Now get off her!". Seeing that Jon spoke seriously made Viserys change his mind, saw a flicker of fear inside his eyes.

"When I come into my kingdom, you will rue this day, bastard! You too, slut!", Viserys threatened for the last time before he left.

Daenerys' eyes watched him with something between admiration, fear.

"Why are you doying this?", Dany asked.

He could feel himself breaking on that very moment. She couldn't see what he felt for years going on. I kept that into myself for too long, Snow decided.

"Because I love you...", he said.

Daenerys flushed. She doesn't know how to feel about that, Jon saw this. I am still the bastard of a man that rebelled against her father. _Aye, and what's my doing in all of that?_ Her brother had started all by running with my aunt, Lyanna Stark, then her father killed my uncle and grandfather, Brandon and Rickard Stark. It didn't matter. He wanted her too much.

"Jon, I don't know what to say...", she said, her cheeks all red.

"Don't say anything!", said Jon and kissed her. At first, she stood still, then moved her lips against his and tasted his tongue. In that very moment, Jon lost count of the seconds that past, how long they kissed. Everything, his family, his name, everything disappeared in that moment when there was only her. Then, she broke away.

"We shouldn't", she said, worried.

"We should", he said, pulling her closer. Jon stole another kiss and she didn't resist this time either. Her purple eyes watched him with a feeling he could not describe.

"Do you love me? Look me in the eyes and tell me! Do you love me?", Jon asked her. He had to learn the answer. He had to know if he had hopes or he should just bury his feelings. He expected a negative answer from the start, though. How could a princess, exiled but still a princess to fall in love with a nameless bastard from the North.

"Yes... I do..", she whispered slowly. Any other person would not have heard her, but he did. Her response shocked him, made his heart beat faster than it should.

He didn't expect _her_ to have any shade of feelings for him. I waited two years for this. No more! They kissed eachother, the feeling of their tongues sweet like honey.

Shyly, she begun unleashing his breeches. Jon backed away.

"Are you sure you want this?", he asked

"I've never been so sure in my entire life!", she said.

Jon Snow liked to put honor first of all, but there was this beautiful princess with silver hair and purple eyes, the girl he loved for two years... It was more than he could bear. He made way through her dress, released her breasts. Then, he pushed her to the bed and she crawled on it and got comfortable on the furs. He didn't even know when he found his way on top of her, his strong arms supporting his weight. She closed her eyes.

It all happened like a dream. He was inside of her and she was moaning. When he felt it was time to cum, he pulled out. Then, they both dressed and the dream was over.

"What if your brother finds out?", Jon said, worried.

"He never will!", she threw back. Jon smiled at that. She seems to be learning to leap out of Viserys' shadow. Jon admired her as she was dressing. He wanted nothing more than stay by her side, forever.

Daenerys came to him, placed a kiss on his cheek. They kissed again.

"What the fuck is happening?". Viserys' voice...

Jon and Dany broke away, and he saw the anger in the prince's eyes.

"How dare you kiss my sister, you fucking lowly bastard of a traitor! I took you into my service and that's how you thank me?", Viserys screamed, then drew his sword and threatened Jon. He turned to Dany.

"And you! With him? Did you..." and Jon knew he meant to say 'fuck', but was too disgusted at the thought.

"No!", Dany said, playing the horrified look.

"Stupid whore of a bastard!", Viserys drew his fist as to punch her. Jon leapt in.

"I am to blame, I seduced her. Deal with me, but leave her be!", he said, pushing Viserys with a cool look.

"Of course I'll deal with you! Get the fuck out of my sight. Leave us and never dare return, or I'll cut out your bastard heart and feed it to the pigs!"

"No, you can't...", Dany said.

"I can and I will. Now get the fuck out!", Viserys said, growing angrier.

"All right. I will go!"

Jon got out, not expecting it to be the last time. Tears watered his eyes, and he wiped them with his hands, not wanting anyone to see him cry. He was leaving the her... But there was no other way, now that her brother made it clear that he will never allow anything to happen between them. As he walked through the manse, Jon thoguht what he will do next. He still had enough money to afford passage back to Westeros... And what will he do there? There was no place for him in Winterfell with Lady Stark and her children. Then, Jon suddenly knew. He will join the Night's Watch. Deep down inside, he didn't want to go.

"Jon", he heard Daenerys scream from behind.

"You shouldn't have come for me. What will your brother say?", he answered.

"I don't care what he'll say. I wanted to say goodbye, that's all. I will never forget you, Jon Snow."

Hot tears were pouring out of his eyes and pain ached his heart. He leaned towards her and kissed her for the last time. It was a short kiss.

"I will always love you.", Jon said and felt the words heavier. Then, he turned back.

He didn't even realize when he stopped walking, but when he did, he was already in the shipyard, looking for passage back to Westeros.


End file.
